When workers begin a new work, in order to have a suitable working bench to set up the bench saw or the like, the workers usually build a temporary working bench by boards connected by nails or staples in the inside of the house where the job is to be proceeded. The working bench is very simple and it will be disassembled and discarded after the job is over. Generally, the width of the working bench is wider than that of the door of the house so that it is impossible to move the bench from the door to another place where another job is proceeded. That is part of the reasons that the workers discard the working bench and build a new working bench. Every time the workers build a new working bench, they have to prepare a lot of boards and carry the boards to the place where the job is to be proceeded.
The present invention intends to provide a foldable working bench comprising two foldable side frames with a top deck and a second deck connected between the two side frames. The top deck has a drawer unit connected to a bottom thereof. A roof unit is removably connected to the two side frames so that the working bench can be used outside.
The working bench of the present invention is convenient for the users and easily to be carried and transported so that the users do not need to build new working benches anymore.